


little talks

by iisrafel



Series: Miragehound, the singular entity [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Including But Not Limited To - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, bh backstory, bh face, bh name, bloodhound headcanon heavy, other legends show up sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisrafel/pseuds/iisrafel
Summary: There's something comforting about there being nothing above you but sky. It makes you more honest. It makes you more open.A series of conversations between Mirage and Bloodhound (on a roof).
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Miragehound, the singular entity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	little talks

When Elliot has a bad game, he finds someplace quiet and high and looks up at the stars and the sour mood is usually alleviated by the bottle he’s brought with him and also the simple thought that even if the stars he’s looking at are millions of light-years away, they’re still shining bright enough for him to see. 

On Solace, this was an easy tradition to accomplish - his apartment has a balcony and his bar, of course, has booze. But when the games moved to Talos and the arena to World’s Edge, solitude became a rarer thing. The arena compound is smaller on Talos. The city is a few decades behind everywhere else and most of the planet is taken up by the arena anyway. He could go climb a volcano, if he didn’t fear for his life, but he’d probably also get in trouble for wandering in off-limits territory. 

So. He goes to the compound roof, which overlooks the City and the arena. The first few times he is blissfully alone. The third, Ajay and Tavi stumble up the ladder to join him. Their company isn’t bad, per say, it’s just not what he wants. 

But tonight, when he peaks over the edge of the roof, he sees Bloodhound standing as still as a statue, face tilted up towards the stars. A swooping shadow tells Elliot that Artur is not far away and Bloodhound probably already knows he’s there, so Elliot hoists himself fully on the roof, walks over to them and sits - feet dangling over the edge of the building. 

They make no sign of noticing him for a solid five minutes until, amazingly, they sit down beside him, leaning back on their arms, still looking up at the sky. 

Sometimes, if Elliot is being especially observant, he can tell what they’re thinking even with the mask. Something about the line of their shoulders and the way they tilt their head just makes sense to him. Tonight is not one of those times. They’re as unreadable as ever, black lenses reflecting the sky above.

“I got, uh, vodka,” he hears himself say, and then, before he can stop himself, he’s mimicking their voice, “if you choose.”

Bloodhound makes a noise that sounds kind of like a snort before they hum, head tilting to the left, still not looking at him. “Not for me,” they say.

“I’ll bring something you like, next time,” Elliot says, and that gets Bloodhound to finally look at him, which is fine, except Elliot is not prepared for it. “I mean, uh, if you - you. If this is a reg - rej - uh, regular thing. That you do.” 

"This is a regular thing that you do?” they ask, and Elliot really wishes he could tell if they’re teasing him. 

“I - oh, I mean, well-”

“I did not mean to intrude,” they say, and it sounds earnest. 

Elliot waves at them. “No, no,” he says, holding up his bottle. “You’re not interrupting anything, I promise.” 

Bloodhound stares at him for a few moments before they look away, staring back out across the arena. “Okay,” they say.

Elliot lets them stew in silence for about a minute before he can’t stand it anymore. “What brings you up here, anyways?” he asks suddenly and loudly. “The view?” 

Bloodhound laughs. Elliot is pretty sure it’s a laugh, at least. The mask jumbles it a bit, but the sound is still there. They even bring their hand up to their mask like they’re covering their mouth.

“Yes,” they say. “The view.”

Elliot stares at them. “Seriously?” 

Bloodhound makes the snort noise again. “It has been some time,” they say slowly. “Since I last saw this sky.” They tilt their head like they’re thinking. “I did not believe I would ever find my way back to Talos.” 

Elliot gapes at them. “You - you’re from Talos?” 

“I,” Bloodhound starts and stops abruptly. They sigh and make an aborted motion with their hands, shoulders drooping. “Yes.” 

“Oh,” Elliot says, looking out to the arena. He knows what happened here, what happened to World’s Edge and Talos and the people that lived here. “That’s cool.”

Epicenter’s ice towers gleam beneath the starlight. 

“I’m from Solace,” he offers with a shrug. “Born and raised.” 

“Oh,” Bloodhound hums, and Elliot can hear the smile in their voice. “That’s cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will get updated as scenes come to me and they're not necessarily in order but they will all be connected and pretty short! thanks for readin'!


End file.
